Picnic en París
by Cassie Harrison
Summary: "Si no puedes ir a París, un trozo de París ha venido a New York" - Louis Tomlinson, one shoot.


Caminaba lentamente por la oscura ciudad de New York. Su trabajo en aquel estudio de fotografía la dejaba agotada, todo el día de un lugar al otro, de Central Park a los Hamptons y de vuelta al estudio. Eran las diez y media y el metro estaba desierto. Sí, cogía el metro para moverse por la ciudad; era mucho más rápido que un taxi –y más barato. Salió de su parada y caminó, saludando al camarero que siempre la animaba a entrar a su bar de karaoke y al hombre que limpiaba las mesas de la heladería del final de la calle. La gente de la gran manzana podía ser amable, no todos eran altivos ni arrogantes con la gente de fuera. Sobre todo con las jóvenes que venían de una pequeña universidad de Carolina del Norte con muchos sueños.

El gran edificio que se levantaba delante de ella la hizo sonreír. No podía creer que le pagaran una habitación en el Upper East Side. Compartía piso con cinco chicas más, en prácticas en diferentes empresas de todo tipo: desde una chica que trabajaba en Marc Jacobs hasta otra que trabajaba en el laboratorio del Rockefeller, uno de los centros de investigación más importantes del mundo.

"Buenas noches señor O'Connor" –sonrió la chica al pasar delante del portero, quien le inclinó la cabeza al pasar. Era un hombre de mediana edad, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas. El ascensor tardó unos segundos en llegar y al abrirse la visión del interior le alegró el día. El joven de ojos azules llevaba su chaqueta abierta, dejando ver aquella camiseta a rayas que tanto le gustaba. Al verla, sonrió y abrió sus brazos para darle la bienvenida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó ella, dejándose abrazar dentro del ascensor.

"Quería sorprenderte" –sonrió él apretando el botón marcado con el número quince –"Has caminado más rápido hoy".

"Hace frío" –contestó la chica –"¿Pero cómo lo sabes?".

"Pedí a Andrew, el camarero, que me llamara cuando pasaras delante del bar; y al señor O'Connor, para calcular cuánto tardabas en llegar a la puerta" –contestó él, haciendo que ella le mirara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –"Así te podría esperar en la puerta y taparte los ojos para la sorpresa; pero ahora ya no se puede".

"¿Sorpresa?".

"Shh" –susurró él cubriendo los ojos de la chica con sus manos –"¿Qué sorpresa?".

"Lou, por favor" –se quejó ella, divertida –"Sabes que no tengo paciencia".

"No sé de qué hablas" –rió él, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del gran ascensor cuadrado. Seis pasos y llegaron al salón del piso. Estaba en silencio, cosa extraña en aquel piso. Una de sus compañeras era concertista de saxofón y solía tocar hasta las once y cuarto, todas las noches. Continuaron caminando lentamente, Louis guiando a la chica hacia su habitación. Ella llevaba en la gran ciudad dos años, y conocía al chico hacía uno y medio; cuando había ido a rodar el videoclip de su nuevo single con su banda. Aquellos tres días los recordarían los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro. El primer día, el chico estaba de pie al lado de una pequeña fuente y la chica estaba a su lado, haciendo fotografías tal como su jefe le había indicado, cuando un balonazo de uno de sus amigos le desequilibró y cayeron dentro de la fuente, destrozando la cámara y tres horas de trabajo. Y ahora allí estaban, en una de las muchas escapadas del chico a la gran manzana.

"Prométeme que no abrirás los ojos" –susurró él, a lo que la chica asintió y notó como el chico se quitaba su abrigo gris y la ayudaba a ella con el gran bolso lleno de papeles y su chaqueta, dejando ver su jersey color tierra –color de la temporada de otoño/invierno de ese año –y los pantalones oscuros. Notó las manos del chico en su cintura y segundos después el jersey que llevaba salía por su cabeza, dejando ver una camiseta blanca básica con una frase en ella.

"¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?".

"Espera preciosa" –rió él, ante la impaciencia de la chica. La chica oyó una serie de sonidos mecánicos. Ella estaba allí, en su pequeña habitación donde apenas cabía ella sola, con el guapísimo chico inglés que había dado una vuelta a su mundo. No, no estaban saliendo. Eran muy buenos amigos: se llamaban cada día y de vez en cuando se escribían cartas. Durante aquel año y medio, se habían visto cinco veces, aquella era la sexta. Louis llevaba una semana y media en la ciudad, quedando con ella todos los días para desayunar, comer y cenar; a excepción de aquel largo día en el que la chica había fotografiado una boda en tres localizaciones diferentes. A veces le gustaría tener un horario fijo, pero si las fotos se tienen que hacer de noche, toca trabajar hasta tarde.

"¿Ya?".

"Aún no" –rió el chico y segundos después notó algo en sus pies, como una sábana.

"Vamos Lou" –rió ella –"A lo mejor necesitas ayuda".

"¡Qué no impaciente!" –exclamó él –"Unos segundos más".

La chica frunció el ceño, aunque no abrió los ojos. La otra sorpresa que Lou le organizó fue una visita al teatro, por lo que sabía que no le decepcionaría. Fue en su cuarta visita a la ciudad, que coincidió con su cumpleaños. Notó como el joven se colocaba detrás de ella y sus manos se posaban en su cara, tapándole los ojos.

"Ahora ya los puedes abrir" –dijo –"Pero prométeme no hacer ningún comentario".

"Te lo prometo" –sonrió ella cogiendo las manos del chico y apartándolas de sus ojos. Se quedó sin palabras. Era precioso. El armario había sido movido hacia un extremo de la habitación, al lado del escritorio, lleno de papeles y fotografías de la chica. La cama estaba de pie, dejando un gran hueco en el suelo, donde había una manta y una cesta de mimbre, al lado de un grupo de velas. En la pared libre había un gran poster con París de fondo. _París._ La ciudad de los sueños de la chica. Soñaba con ir allí desde que era pequeña, confesión que le había hecho al chica el día de su cumpleaños.

"Si no puedes ir a París, un trozo de París ha venido a New York" –sonrió él.

"Gracias" –susurró ella –"Gracias. Es precio-".

"No comentarios" –le recordó y la arrastró al suelo, donde el picnic les esperaba. Ninguno de los dos había cenado. Tomaron aquel pastel de queso y pollo y una macedonia de frutas orgánicas, todo preparado por el chico. Ni siquiera él se podía creer lo bueno que le había quedado, era demasiado fantástico para haberlo cocinado él.

"Es muy bonito" –sonrió ella –"Gracias".

"Te lo mereces, nunca tienes vacaciones".

"Tengo algún día libre" –sonrió ella quitándole importancia. Adoraba su trabajo, siempre había soñado en ser bailarina de ballet; pero al romperse la pierna a los trece años tuvo que cambiar de sueño: la fotografía.

"Ya me entiendes" –el chico se estiró en la manta boca abajo, cogiendo la mano de la chica, quien estaba estirada igual que él –"Necesitas tiempo para ti".

"Estoy bien Louis, en serio" –sonrió la chica, aunque su trabajo era estresante. Odiaba tener que depender de su jefe tanto como lo hacía. Tener que ir de un lugar al otro. Y lo peor era en la semana de la moda. Modelos aquí, modelos allí. Al final de aquellos siete días su autoestima estaba por los suelos, como en aquel momento. La semana de la moda había sido la semana pasada.

"A mí no me engañas" –le dijo él, serio –"Tienes algo en tu cabeza que te preocupa. Ya no sonríes tanto como antes".

La chica miró a los ojos azules del chico y pensaba que se derretía. Sí, le gustaba Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Y mucho. Realmente en su adolescencia había sido su fan, había ido a sus conciertos en Raleigh, les había esperado en la puerta del hotel… aunque ellos no se acordaban de ella. Siempre le había gustado Louis, lo encontraba el más guapo y le encantaba su personalidad. Y ahora allí estaba, cenando con el chico que, literalmente, le había robado el corazón a una adolescente de un pequeño pueblo de Carolina del Norte.

"Sí que sonrío" –se defendió ella –"Pero estoy cansada".

"¿La semana pasaba fue la semana de la moda, verdad?".

"¿Has aprendido a leer la mente?" –comentó la chica mientras él le dibujaba patrones de dibujos con los dedos en la palma de su mano.

"Siempre he tenido ese poder" –contestó él –"Ser Superman tiene esas ventajas".

"¿Superman lee la mente?" –preguntó ella, intentando cambiar de tema de conversación; aunque no lo logró. Louis siempre sabía animar a la gente, aunque esta no quisiera hablar del tema en concreto.

"No tienes que compararte con las modelos" –comenzó él –"Eres especial tal como eres, no necesitas cambiar".

"Son guapísimas" –susurró ella –"Estaba Eleonor". La ex del chico, modelo. Estaba en el desfile de Lacoste, con aquel vestido verde tan bonito. No le había dicho nada, pero la conocía de las revistas de cotilleos. Después de que ella y Louis cortarán después de un año y medio de relación, ella ya había lanzado su carrera como modelo.

"¿Eleonor?".

"Eleonor".

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, él continuaba jugando con la mano de la chica, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mana y un brazo estirado. El chico se movió y se estiró a su lado, boca arriba. Continuaba jugando con la mano de la chica, quien cerró los ojos.

"No tienes que comprarte con ella" –soltó Louis de repente –"No os parecéis en nada".

"Eso ya lo sé" –comentó ella –"Es modelo, guapísima. Y yo soy la fotógrafa detrás de la cámara. Y no soy guapísima".

"No digas eso" –ella movió la cabeza y miró al chico –"No vuelvas a decirlo. Eres preciosa". La chica le miraba sonriendo, era adorable. Louis era de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca –"En serio, eres preciosa. Como un ángel".

"Gracias" –susurró ella después de unos segundos en silencio.

"No me crees" –susurró él, levantándose y obligando a la chica a sentarse delante de él. Cogió sus piernas y las pasó a ambos lados de él, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran a unos quince centímetros de distancia y rostros a unos escasos centímetros.

"¿Qué-" –la chica nunca acabó la oración porqué el dedo índice del chico le selló los labios.

"No me crees cuando te digo que eres preciosa" –continuó él –"¿Por qué no crees que eres guapísima? Eres inteligente, divertida, independiente… Eres perfecta. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti".

"Pero no hay nadie en mi vida amorosa" –susurró ella como contestación. _Ojalá fueras tú_.

"Por qué no prestas atención" –sonrió él, apartando un mechón de su cabello liso detrás de la oreja –"Eres tan dulce…". La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Segundos después, la mano del chico acariciaba su mejilla y le subía el mentón, haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a conectar.

"No digas esas cosas" –susurró ella, notando como sus ojos se humedecían –"Me haces sentir especial".

"Eres especial" –la primera lágrima cayó por sus ojos. No podía soportar que Louis le dijera aquellas cosas tan bonitas sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo. No podía evitar no llorar, pensando en las muchas veces que había pensado que Louis la quería como más de una amiga pero darse cuenta que no. Quería una relación con alguien, llegar a casa y saber que alguien la esperaba con una sonrisa y un abrazo para darle. Y ahora no tenía nada, a parte de un chico guapísimo intentando convencerla de que algún día encontraría el amor de su vida. Y sin saber que ella quería que él fuera el amor de su vida.

"No llores" –susurró él quitándole la lágrima de la mejilla –"Por favor".

"No ayudas mucho" –comentó ella, armándose de valor. El Lambrusco de la cena había afectado levemente a su vergüenza.

"¿Por qué no ayudo?".

"Nada, olvídalo" –rectificó ella, tomando control de la situación –"Sólo quiero a alguien que me llame cuando me eche de menos, que me abrace al llegar a casa, que me prepare salidas sorpresa al teatro por mi cumpleaños…".

El chico sonrió y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente –"Piensa en lo que acabas de decir".

"Quiero un chico que me llame cuando me eche de menos" –la chica miró al chico, quien juntó su frente con la de ella –"Que me abrace al llegar a casa" –La mano libre de Louis se colocó en la espalda de la chica mientras una sonrisa se adornaba en su cara –"Que me lleve al teatro por mi cumpleaños…". La chica se sorprendió a ella misma, acababa de describir al chico que tenía delante, a unos centímetros de ella.

"¿Sabes que quiero yo?" –preguntó él –"Una chica que no sepa lo preciosa que es, que me vuelva loco pensando en si piensa en mí tanto como yo en ella. Una chica que disfrute con un sencillo picnic en una habitación y que se sonroje cada vez que le dicen algo bonito".

"Pero…".

"¿No te has dado cuenta aún?" –preguntó él, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, dulce y alegre que hizo sonreír a la chica –"Te quiero. A ti".

Hubo unos cinco segundos de silencio, donde la chica se separó de Louis y le miró con ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta unos centímetros. La quería, la quería a ella. Una bomba de mariposas fue soltada en su estómago.

"Pero yo no soy-".

"Ni se te ocurra continuar" –le amenazó él serio –"Te prohíbo decir que no eres guapa, divertida, con unos ojos que hipnotizan a todo el mundo".

"Divertida sí soy" –susurró ella bajando la mirada. Notó la mano de Louis atraerla hacia él. Sus miradas conectaron mientras el chico dejaba que ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Continuaban sentados en la manta en el suelo de su pequeño picnic en París. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louis y segundos después estaban conectados por un beso. Una pequeña corriente de energía les unía, haciendo que las mariposas del estómago de ella fueran desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando se separaron, Louis sonreía mostrando sus perlados dientes y ella, también. Aunque su sonrisa continuaba siendo tímida.

"Un año" –comentó él mientras su mano izquierda recorría la espalda de la chica –"Hace un año que quiero estar contigo".

"Desde los diecisiete años" –contestó ella, sonriendo –"Siempre he sido fan… hasta tengo una foto en el hotel donde estuvisteis en Raleigh".

"¡¿No?" –exclamó él, sorprendido –"¡No me acuerdo de ti! ¡No me puedo creer que te haya olvidado!".

"Había muchas más chicas" –sonrió ella –"Y estaba Amanda Tyler, una chica que llevaba una falda demasiado corta". La chica sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercó a su escritorio, cogiendo un gran álbum de fotos lleno de fotografías, desde que era pequeña hasta una con Louis el día de su cumpleaños –"Aquí está". Louis abrazó a la chica por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mirando la fotografía. Aparecía un Louis joven, con veinte años y una chica a su lado, con el cabello rizado y muy largo y una sonrisa que se salía de su rostro. A su alrededor había más fans y Harry posando detrás de ellos, uniéndose a la foto.

"No me puedo creer que nunca me la hayas enseñado, pero te lo perdono".

"Gracias" –sonrió ella mientras el chico dejaba el álbum abierto encima de la mesa y se sentaba en el suelo, arrastrando a la joven con él. Se estiraron en la manta, evitando que sus pies descalzos tocaran el frío suelo y que las velas se tumbaran y quemaran la habitación; que conociéndoles, no era nada improbable.

"Me gustaría preguntarte algo" –comenzó Louis, a lo que la chica sonrió y le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con el chico –"Después de nuestro momento de confesiones… Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nos gusta _The Fray_, las zanahorias, te llevas muy bien con mis amigos, nos han dado el visto bueno…".

"¿Visto bueno?".

"Harry me deja salir contigo" –respondió él a lo que la chica rió –"A lo que iba… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?".

Como respuesta, el chico obtuvo un beso. Que fue seguido por muchos otros. Cuando se separaron, el chico pudo oír la respuesta de la chica en forma de susurro:

"Por supuesto que saldré contigo Louis".


End file.
